


Blowjobs and Bentleys

by aberdeen2024



Category: Blossoms - Fandom, Ogdonovan, the salty boys™️
Genre: Blossoms, Blowjobs, M/M, Multi, Teacher Kink, ogdonovan - Freeform, tomovan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 04:46:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15598587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aberdeen2024/pseuds/aberdeen2024
Summary: Charlie’s a teacher and decides to mess around with conveniently of age tom and joe what could go wrong.





	Blowjobs and Bentleys

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll probably write a part two to this at some point.

“Who’s my pretty boy?” 

Charlie watched amusingly as Tom struggled to get any words out in response as he wrapped his fingers around his students dick, motioning up and down in rhythm with the boy riding him. Tom sped up his pace, whining more and more as Charlie’s hand followed. His fingers sliding into Tom’s warm mouth was the last thing he saw before he jolted awake, a thin layer of sweat covered him. He laid paralyzed from the adrenaline rushing through his body, trying to recollect his entire dream. He grabbed his phone, squinting at the screen until his eyes adjusted to the brightness, seeing that it was only two in the morning. He’d dreamt about Tom before, but never anything this vivid, or explicit, for that fact. 

——

“Hey, Tom. Can you wait a minute after class?”

The bell rang and Tom stayed seated, watching the rest of his classmates shuffle out of the room. Talking to or even just being around Charlie made his heart flutter. He had been in his class for about 6 months now and more and more recently had he noticed the older man taking interest in him. 

“I just wanted to commend you on your poetry assignment. The way you write about love in your poems is very...insightful for someone your age.” Charlie sat on the desk beside the boy’s.

“Thanks. I’ve been into songwriting for a while, so I guess it comes fairly easily to me.”

“Well, if you’d ever be interested I’d love to see some of the songs you’ve written. Sometime after school maybe.”

Charlie placed his hand on Tom’s shoulder, deliberately trying to make him nervous, as he found it cute watching the boys cheeks flush the longer his hand sat there. 

“Yeah. I’d, um, love that. Well, I should probably get going, but thanks again.” Charlie bit back a grin watching the flustered boy frantically gather his things, rush out the door, and turn to not-so-casually attempt to catch a glance of his teacher once more before disappearing down the hall.

——

“What was that all about.” Joe asked, as soon as they were out of ear shot from Charlie’s room. 

“Nothing. Just some assignment he wanted to discuss.”

Tom was hesitant to tell Joe about the seemingly sexual touching. He worried about him getting jealous, although Joe never seemed to have a problem with Charlie’s verbal advances before. In fact, Joe usually encouraged it. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Tom falling for anyone but himself and anything that may happen with Charlie, or anyone else for that matter, was merely Tom enjoying being young, which he found no problem with. No harm. No foul.

——

Tom spent the next few weeks struggling to pay attention to anything other than Charlie during his english class. The way his hair would fall in his face as he spoke passionately about some new author he discovered, or the way his mannerisms would become almost dominant when needed to get the class back in order, it was all so much for the 18 year old.

After class was over, Tom began packing his papers away in his backpack as he felt two hands grab at his waist from behind. He pulled away, worried that someone would see, but quicky realized he was alone with Charlie, the room door now closed. Charlie pressed his lips against the back of the boy’s neck, feeling him begin to melt under his touch.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

Tom turned around, now face to face with his teacher, Charlie’s hands still on his waist, pulling him in closer as he spoke. Tom leaned in slightly, softly pressing his lips to the others, feeling his facial hair tickle his face as they held the connection.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Tom smirked, pulling back, still close enough for their nervous breaths to intertwine. 

——

After that first kiss, it didn’t take Charlie and Tom long for their relationship to blossom (ha) into something more than either of them had ever planned. Between their quiet makeout sessions in the classroom after school to their weekly, and rather steamy, meet ups in Charlie’s car in a secluded part of the nearby park, Tom was left with almost no free time to be with Joe.

Charlie could tell something was weighing on the younger boy. Tom wasn’t being near as whiny as he usually was while being given hickeys on his neck.

“Hey, T. You alright?”

“Yeah. I’m just...uh, just a bit tired, I guess.” Tom mustered up some excuse other than having to admit he was thinking about Joe at that moment, hoping Charlie would just go back to the neck hickeys without questioning it too much.

“Is this about Joe. Are you sure he’s okay with this, well, with us, rather? I tend to worry about that more than I probably should.” Charlie pulled away from Tom, eyeing him up and down. The two were parked in the usual spot. He always made sure they were far enough away from any other cars so as not to risk them getting caught together.

“If it makes you feel any better, he knows that you won’t try to steal me away from him. You’re not trying to steal me away from him, right?” 

“Oh, of course not. I’m not expecting a relationship out of this. I’m not really sure what I’m expecting actually, but I’m really just glad it’s happening,” Charlie slipped a hand behind Tom’s neck pulling him forward for a soft kiss on the forehead. It felt reassuring to Tom, the forehead kisses. Almost like Charlie was reminding him that he has a gentle side, one rarely seen in class. Tom let the lips linger on his forehead before pulling back again. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tom peered up at Charlie with big, questioning eyes. Charlie had always had a soft spot for those eyes, starting in the classroom when Tom would look up at him from his desk with a curious and falsely innocent gaze that Charlie would often find himself fantasizing about later.

“Of course, baby.” 

“I think Joe’s feeling a bit left out. I mean we have so much fun, sneaking around and such, but I just think he’d like to be included some. If that’s okay with you of course.”

“I wouldn’t mind that at all. Joe’s incredibly attractive and he seems sweet.” Charlie had Joe in one of his classes and although he had never spoken with him much, he knew he wouldn’t be able to be with Tom at all if it weren’t for Joe’s support. He wanted to repay the favor.

——

“Hey, Charlie. Do you have a minute?” 

Joe was motioned in by the teacher, closing the door behind him.

“I don’t know how much Tom’s told you,” Joe wedged his knee between Charlie’s, “but I’ve always had sort of a thing for teachers. You know, authority figures and such.” Charlie cautiously placed his hands on the boy’s hips, pulling him closer, testing the waters with him. Seeing how far he can go.

“You know, I took notice in you a while before Tom mentioned it was you he was dating. And now that I know you two are together,” Charlie stood up, maintaining eye contact with Joe, “I think we have an opportunity to make things a bit more...exciting.”

Joe sat himself down on his knee, moving his mouth towards Charlie’s and stopping just short of his lips.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” their lips brushed together as he spoke.

Joe left the room leaving Charlie with newly formed goosebumps across his body and a desire to have that boy’s lips on his.

——

Joe put his kickstand down and hopped off the vespa, holding his hand out for Tom to get off. The two were at Charlie’s house, having been invited for dinner (and whatever happened after that had yet to have been discussed, but was strongly suggested).

“You swear you’re okay with this? I don’t want you to be mad at me later.”

“I promise, T.” Joe leaned in pressing his lips to Tom’s before heading up to the front of the house. 

Charlie met them at the door, hugging both boys as they came in.

“Well make yourselves at home. Dinners almost ready. Tom requested bolognese, so I attempted it, but it’s my first time so cut me a little slack if it’s bad.”

The three of them ate and decided on a movie to watch. ‘Submarine’ was of course Tom and Joe’s pick. They watched the movie, all three of them sitting together on the couch, Charlie in the middle, wrapped in blankets He had brought out from his bedroom.

About halfway through, Tom figured it was as good a time as any to make the first move as Charlie had already been teasingly petting his thigh for the past ten minutes. He leaned over touching his lips to Charlie’s, slipping his tongue through his mouth a few minutes after. Charlie flinched against the boy’s lips as Joe took notice of what was happening next to him and decided to slide his hand past Charlie’s pants zipper, circling his thumb across his dick through the fabric of his boxers (if he’s learned anything these past few weeks it’s that Joe moves fast). Tom moved his mouth to his teachers neck, suctioning his mouth over his skin. Charlie assumed he’d be able to handle the two boys at once, but once it came down to it he was a moaning mess.

“Tom,” Charlie whispered breathlessly, nudging the boys head down toward towards where Joe’s fingers were still teasing.

He knew what to do. Tom had done this before several times, both with Joe and Charlie. He got on his knees in front of the couch, in between the man’s legs, lowering his head down while keeping eye contact with Charlie. The older man put his hand on the back of his head, guiding him up and down. He could never get over how good Tom’s lips always looked around his dick, usually red and slightly swollen from making out before hand. 

Joe slipped his hand down Charlie’s shirt, letting his fingers drag over his nipples. The overstimulation of it all sent Charlie over the edge not long after. Tom held out his tongue for him to finish on, going about their usual routine, before crawling back up on the couch and falling asleep on Charlie’s lap, snuggled under his blanket, while Joe took it upon himself to call either of their parents to let them know they’d be staying at the others house overnight so as not to worry them with their whereabouts.

“He’s really a sweet boy, isn’t he?” Charlie whispered to Joe so as not to wake Tom, his hand combing though aforementioned boy’s hair.

“He is. You know, we’ve been together a couple years now.”

“You two are very cute together.” Charlie replied, a hint of sadness in his voice. Sadness due to the fact that he realized as this boy lay in his lap, his eyelids fluttering as he dreamt of who knows what, that he may have developed feelings for Tom.


End file.
